


Небывшее будущее

by Tamarrion



Series: Семь времен [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarrion/pseuds/Tamarrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История из цикла "Sine Nomine" - "Без Имени". Читатели должны сами понять, о каких персонажах ЕЮ идет речь.<br/>Время действия: трилогия "Академия джедаев", 11 год ПБЯ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небывшее будущее

За зеленым пологом ветвей – стены храма, за его ступенями гулкие залы и долгие коридоры, за их прихотливыми изгибами – темнота, в которой двенадцать теней в джедайских плащах медленно образуют круг, заключая меж света своих клинков еще одну. Исход предрешен, и ни одна из сторон не собирается сдаваться, но у одних – убеждение в собственной правоте, а у другой только лживые слова. Круг смыкается, и с криком тень исчезает.

Он падает на древние плиты, меч, выпадает из руки бесполезной безделушкой. Победа улыбнулась ему лукаво и забрала мимоходом последние силы. Пока его ученики, ломая круг, пытаются вспомнить о том, что страх – не джедайская добродетель, он смотрит на агонию того, кто убил одного из его учеников. Распростерты друг против друга, и для Силы сейчас равны, дух того, кто умер четыре тысячи лет назад, и тот, кто никак не может увериться в своих способностях учить других. 

\- Долго же я тебя ждал.

Дух вскидывается изумленно, он явно узнает говорившего, плащ, скрывающий его, никчемной тряпкой падает на пол. Резкие черты лица, длинные темные волосы. Злой голос.

\- Право, я удивлен. Вот уж не думал, что ты вновь сможешь говорить со мной.

Другая тень отделяется от товарок, это человек чуть старше того, кого не могут сейчас дозваться собственные ученики. Он смотрит благожелательно и чуть отстраненно, а его голос негромок и спокоен.

\- Могу. Идем, нам надо о многом поговорить, но это лучше сделать вдали от лишних ушей.

Человек с черными волосами демонстративно усаживается на плиты пола, скрещивает ноги, и лишь затем отвечает.

\- Нам не о чем с тобой говорить. Все, что мог, ты мне уже сказал тогда, с одного из кораблей. 

Другая тень улыбается горько, затем подходит и опускается на колени рядом с человеком, чьи темные волосы собраны в долгий хвост.

\- Прости меня. Учитель.

На него смотрят в немом изумлении, это не те слова, что готовы были услышать.

\- После битвы на Оссусе я не мог слышать тебя, ты же знаешь. Я убил своего брата, я предал Орден... Ты звал меня, когда я вернулся сюда?

Во время паузы в разговоре две тени меряют друг друга взглядами, не в силах отвести глаз, он сидит невдалеке и пытается запомнить все, до последнего жеста. Джедаи никогда ничего не рассказывали ему полностью. Вот и голокрон умолчал о том, что изменило бы его представление о том, что происходило тогда, почти за четыре тысячи лет до его рождения.

Человек с темными волосами первым отводит взгляд, склоняет голову, признавая поражение. Затем осторожно проводит кончиками пальцев по щеке собеседника.

\- Твое имя было единственным, что я мог тогда кричать. 

Рука попадает в захват, пальцы сплетаются тесно, а затем одна тень тянет за собой другую. Поднимаются на ноги, почти синхронно оборачиваются к тому, кто не в силах поверить увиденному сейчас. 

\- Кто он?

\- Тот, кто пытается воссоздать твой Орден. Тот, кто занял мои храмы. 

\- У него получится?

\- Да. И нет. Он мог бы стать моим учеником. 

\- Твоих учеников добили на Оссусе. 

\- Он мог бы возродить нашу мечту о Золотом Веке. 

\- У него будут свои мечты и свои войны.

\- Да. У него во врагах будут те, кто с радостью обучался бы у меня. 

\- Ты не изменился. 

\- А должен был? Когда-то эта галактика была у моих ног...

\- И это стоило тебе тысяч лет одиночества.

В воздухе плывет пряный отзвук старых тайн и незавершенных поединков, взгляды – мечи теней, приподнятая бровь – защита одной из них. Но все, что должно быть сказано меж теней, укрыто секретами и зеленый полог джунглей – защита невысказанного. Исчезают, сливаются с полустертыми фресками, растворяются в полумраке. Он выдыхает воздух из легких – не веря ли, сожалея ли.

И возвращается.

 

\- Учитель, с Вами все в порядке? Что случилось? Что произошло?

Он не отвечает и, освободившись от поддерживающих рук, подходит к той стене, у которой исчезли тени. Но нет, не разобрать полустертых фресок, не узнать того, что скрыто меж теней забытого прошлого. Затем оборачивается к своим ученикам и улыбается ободряюще:

\- Я в порядке. Просто Сила решила показать мне... – и запинается, не уверенный в том, что же именно она решила ему показать.

Но за зеленой завесою ветвей скрыты многие позабытые тайны, которые могут вновь объявиться во всей своей страшной красоте, а поэтому он вздыхает, мысленно сетуя на свою невежественность, и принимается рассказывать об увиденном, и ученики обступают его кругом, как недавно обступали они исчезнувшую тень, и древняя история встает перед ними – сказкой. 


End file.
